RusAme Rolling Boy
by MapleLover
Summary: Who would love a so called "monster" or "fat ass"? Apparently another troubled. Human AU. Two part fic. Rated T for swears. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Hope you like it. :)
1. Rolling Boy: Ivan Braginski

Rolling Boy: Ivan Braginski

Ivan Braginski always pushed away the people who said they'd help. He had no friends; he'd been told no one would want to be friends with a monster. This particular day, he'd been called a monster by Arthur Kirkland and chased by his incestuous sister, resulting him in spraining his ankle. Ivan was currently hiding, clutching a sunflower to his chest. He was crying and curled up in a tight ball. As he was laying there, he was criticizing himself. "You are an idiot! A monster!" He kept thinking. After a while, he heard two people arguing and two pairs of footsteps. As the footsteps came closer he could tell who's they were, but he didn't care. They couldn't help him. Alfred F. Jones and Arthur were fighting again. "Alfred! You bloody fat ar-" The reason the Brit had stopped was because he caught sight of the distressed Russian. Alfred, although looking relieved he had stopped mid word, looked in Arthur's direction. When he finally saw Ivan, he gasped. "Dude, are you o-" Arthur grabbed his brothers arm and started pulling him away. "He's never okay, git! He's a bloody monster! Just leave him the bloody fuck alone!" He hissed. Alfred looked at him, an astonished expression on his face. "How could you say that!?" He yelled. The Brit huffed and stalked away, nervously looking back every few minutes. After his brother left, the American walked over to Ivan. "Are you okay?" As Ivan looked at the man infront of him, he saw that Alfreds eyes held not scorn, but concern. But Ivan, having mentally berated himself enough times to not believe what those blue eyes said, glared. "It is like he said, да? I am a monster!" Ivan stood up to run but fell, grimacing. Alfred immidiately rushed over. "What happened to your ankle!?" He said. Ivan turned his head and stayed silent. Alfred reached for the latter's ankle. "Оставь меня в покое!" "Huh?" The Russian glared. "I said leave me alone." He growled. Alfred glared right back. "You sprained your ankle, you need help. I ain't just gunna leave you injured!" Alfred took off his white button down, revealing a black tank top that showed his toned chest. He tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around Ivan's ankle. "There, it's wrapped up." Next, as if to anger the Russian even more, he put one of Ivan's arms over his shoulder and helped him stand. However, just when he was about to resist, he heard something that chilled him to the bone. "Brother! Where are you? I am coming for you, dear brother!" Ivan's eyes widened and he swore. "Oh good, it's your sis-" The other male covered Alfred's mouth. "We need to move. Now!" He hissed. Alfred looked confused until he heard why. "Marry me, dear brother. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." With that, the two men, albeit unsteadily, hurried away from Ivan's creepy sister.

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

The Russian and American stopped to catch their breath. "What the hell is wrong with your sister!?" Ivan shook his head. "I do not-" He froze, looking at a girl with platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a pale complection. "Brother...Marry me! Marry me! Marry me-" She suddenly stopped, looking at Alfred then back at Ivan. "Who is this, dear brother?" Ivan went a shade paler as Natalya walked toward him. "I'm his friend, that's who." The girl glared at the American. "My Ivan does not have friends." Alfred glared right back. "He does now." Just as Ivan was about to start breathing again, Natalya was right in front of his face. "Marry me..." "Н-нет!" Just as Ivan was about to stand up and run, he was swept up in Alfred's arms. "What the fuck!?" Ivan thought. The American was now running for his life. Suddenly, Alfred stopped running. The reason was right in front of his face. Ivan swore as he saw Natalya holding her jagged, razor-sharp knife in the American's face. "Put him down..." Alfred glared. "No." "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" She screeched, stabbing the American in the side. "Shit!" He swore, stumbling around Ivan's sister and up to a rustic looking house. "M-Matt let me in! H-hurry!" Ivan watched as Natalya got closer. Just as Natalya got close, the door opened and Alfred was pulled in. The American, stumbling, set Ivan on a couch. Then he collapsed. "Al!" A male a little smaller than the American rushed over from the door. He had amethyst eyes, light skin, and blonde hair with a gravity defying curl. As Ivan sat there, he realised something. "You are his brother, да?" Matthew Williams looked up, surprised, and nodded. He looked at Alfred's side and gasped. "Mon dieu...Wh-what happened!?" "My insetuous sister decided to stab him." "Why!?" Ivan sighed. "Because Alfred was saving me from her, да." Alfred suddenly felt hot under Matthew's touch. "He's burning up! Ivan, can you hel-" The Canadian looked at the latter's ankle. "Nevermind." With that, he started dragging Alfred to the other couch, somehow laying him down upon it. After doing this, he ran into his kitchen and came back with a cloth, a bowl of water, and a thermometer. First, he took his brother's temperature. After it beeped the Canadian looked at it, his eyebrows furrowing. "Qu-quoi!?" "What is his temperature?" Ivan asked. "103.3...oh..." "Farenheit, да?" Matthew nodded. "It's still pretty high though." With that, he wet the cloth and placed it on Alfred's forehead. Alfred, flushed with fever, whimpered at the coldness. "Sorry Al, but you're going to have to keep that on your forehead." Now that that was done, Matthew hurried to the kitchen again and came back with a first aid kit. Now he started patching up Alfred. Once done with that, he grabbed two books, handing one to Ivan. "What if I did not want to read?" Asked the latter. "Then you could put it down." The Russian frowned. "Humph."

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

"Ugh..." Matthew looked up from his book. Alfred had awaken. As he tried to sit up, the pain from his wound was registered. "Ah, fuck!" Matthew ran over to his brother while Ivan just watched the interaction. "I would tell you to not sit up, but I guess you already figured that out." Alfred gave his brother a "no shit Sherlock" look. "Ya think?" Suddenly, the American's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Matthew quickly grabbed a bucket and gave it to his brother. Alfred noisily threw up the contents in his stomach, which happened to be only bile. Matthew looked concerned. "Al...did you eat today?" Said male shook his head. "Why...?" "...because...I'm a fat ass..." A silent tear slid down his cheek. Ivan looked at him in confusion. Then he remembered hearing people call him that often. "People call you that a lot, да?" Alfred nodded. Matthew looked horrified. "Mon dieu...You still shouldn't stop eating, Al." Alfred, however, wasn't listening. His eyes had turned dull and out of focus. He was now mentally berrating himself the same way Ivan did. Matthew noticed the look on his brother's face. "Al?" There was no acknowledgement. "Alfred?" Matthew waved his hand in the American's face. Still nothing. Ivan knew exactly what was happening. "Matthew." the Canadian looked up. "Oui?" "Help me over." "S-sure." Matthew walked over to Ivan and helped him walk to where Alfred was laying. "Alfred." Said male was muttering now. "I don't mean to be inconsiderate." Matthew sat the Russian down next to his brother. "You are not inconsiderate. You cared for someone others would avoid." More tears slid down Alfred's face, but he still looked to be in another place. "But I caused someone else frustration by caring..." Tears were now falling in taurents now. "Wh-why can't I do anything r-right...? I'm s-so fucking s-stupid..." Ivan stroked Alfred's hair. "You are not stupid. You are not worthless, inconsiderate, OR fat. You are caring, smart, strong, and funny." The smaller male blinked and looked at Ivan with surprise. "There is one more thing I have yet to tell you." "Wh-what is it?" Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear. "I love you." The American blushed a deep red. "R-really!?" "Yes, моя любовь, always." Matthew, having seen this interaction, smiled. "Well, you're not a monster, an idiot, or uncaring." Said Alfred. Ivan looked at him. His thought process stopped, retried, and failed again. "What?" The American smiled. "You are very caring and smart." He looked Ivan in the eyes lovingly. "And," he leaned closer, "I love you too." It was Ivan's turn to tear up. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. I-I don't know what to sa-" Ivan was cut off by a sudden sweet kiss from the American. When they broke for air, they were smiling. Real smiles. Matthew started to leave to give them privacy, but was tripped by Kumajirou. As the bear walked past the two males on the couch, he said "Get a room." Matthew face palmed, Alfred blushed and sputtered, and Ivan laughed. "This is the best day of my life." Ivan thought as he captured his now boyfriend in another kiss.

A/N Hi. Hope you like it, eh. This is a two part fic. The second half will hopefully be published tomorrow. Thanks so much. Maple out.


	2. Rolling Boy: Alfred F Jones

Rolling Boy: Alfred F. Jones

Alfred F. Jones was always being put down, although he didn't show it hurt. That happy-go-lucky smile he always wore was fake, a mask. This particular day, he'd been called an idiot by Yao Wang and a fat saukerl by Gilbert Beilschmitd. As he was walking towards the forest trail to go sit by a tree and zone out to his music, Arthur Kirkland walked up to him and started talking at him. "You bloody git! Where do you think you're going!?" Alfred sighed and put on his 'mask'. "I'm walkin' dude, what else does it look like I'm doin'?" Arthur sighed. "Stupid git." Stupid. That word stung. He kept up his charade, though, pretending not to hear it. They were walking in the forest now. "Huh?" Arthur looked infuriated. "Alfred! You bloody fat ar-" The Brit stopped mid word. Relieved but curious, Alfred looked over in Arthur's direction and gasped. Curled up against the tree was Ivan Braginski, the feared 'monster'. Ivan wasn't scaring or hurting anybody; he was crying while clutching a sunflower. "Dude are you o-" Suddenly he was jerked away. "He's never okay, git! He's a bloody monster! Just leave him the bloody fuck alone!" Arthur hissed. Alfred was dumbstruck. His brother, the supposed 'gentleman', just insulted someone right in front of their face. "How could you say that!?" He yelled. His brother just huffed and stalked away, looking back every few minutes as if Ivan would run murderously after him. After his brother left, Alfred walked over to the distressed Russian. "Are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned, but Ivan just glared. "It is like he said, да!?I am a monster!" Ivan stood up to leave, but fell with a pained look on his face. Alfed rushed over. "What happened to your ankle!?" the taller male just turned his head, obviously ignoring him. "Holy shit," he thought, "I'm only trying to help!" As he reached for the other's ankle, he heard Ivan speak in his native language. "Оставь меня в покое!" The American looked up, confused. "Huh?" Ivan looked pissed. "I said leave me alone!" He growled. Alfred glared right back. "You sprained your ankle, you need help. I ain't just gunna leave you injured!" With that, Alfred took off his white button down, revealing a black tank top that showed his toned chest. Next, he tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around Ivan's ankle. "There, it's wrapped up." Finally, he bent down, wrapped one of Ivan's arms aroun his shoulder, and helped him up. All of a sudden, the American heard a feminine voice call through the forest. "Brother! Where are you, dear brother? I am coming for you!" "Thank god!" He thought. "Oh good, it's your sis-" Alfred was cut off by a large hand over his mouth. "We need to move. Now!" Ivan hissed. "What the hell!?" Alfred thought until he suddenly understood why. "Marry me, dear brother. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." The voice called out. "Yup, we gotta go." Alfred thought. So the two men, albeit unsteadily, hurried away from Ivan's creepy sister.

-Le Time Skip-

They stopped to catch their breath. "What the hell is wrong with your sister!?" Alfred asked. "I do not-" Ivan stopped mid sentence. When Alfred looked over, he saw why. A girl with platinum blonde, almost white, hair, ice blue eyes, and pale complection was walking towards them. "Brother..." she said. "Marry me! Marry me! Marry me-" She stopped, looked at Alfred, then back at her brother. "Who is this, dear brother?" She said. "What the hell...?" Alfred thought. "I'm his friend, that's who." The girl glared at him. "My Ivan does not have friends." "They're SIBLINGS for God's sake!"Alfred thought as he glared back. "He does now." Ivan's sister was in her brother's face now. "Marry me..." "Н-нет!" "I better get him outta here!" He thought as he swooped up Ivan and started running for his life. He stopped though, not wanting to cut himself on the jagged knife that was being held in front of his face. "Put him down..." The girl hissed. Alfred didn't back down. "No." She suddenly seemed to turn wild. "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" She screeched, stabbing him in the side. Alfred swore, stumbling around Ivan's sister and to a rustic looking house. "Fuck, I'm gunna pass out!" He thought, his visioning starting to blur and blacken. "M-Matt let me in! H-hurry!" Just as the girl was about to reach them, Alfred was pulled in. "I...gotta put him...down..." He thought. As soon as he did however, he collapsed. That last thing he heard was someone saying "Al" in a worried voice.

-Le Time Skip-

"Ugh..." Alfred opened his eyes. "My head..." He thought painfully. As he tried to sit up, he felt emmense pain. "Ah, fuck!" Suddenly, Matthew Williams, his twin, was by his side. "I would tell you to not sit up, but I guess you already figured that out." Said Matthew. Alfred gave his brother a "no shit Sherlock" look. "Ya think?" Suddnly, Alfred felt sick to his stomach, covering his mouth instinctively. His brother gave him a bucket, into which he threw up stomach acid. "Al...did you eat today?" "Dammit...he realized..." Thought Alfred as he shook his head. He looked a his brother, whose face showed concern. "Why...?" Alfred started to drown in his own depression. "...Because...I'm a fat ass..." He responded. He felt a tear slide down his face. He heard Ivan's voice. "People call you that a lot, да?" Alfred nodded. He looked at his brother again. The Canadian's face looked horrified. "Mon dieu...Well, you still shouldn't stop eating, Al." He said. It sounded far away in the American's ears. He had lost himself in his distress. He was his own enemy. "You're and idiot!" He thought to himself. "You're a worthless fucking fat ass." He heard a faint "Al...Alfred..." "I don't mean to be inconsiderate." He said. He heard a deeper voice. "You are not inconsiderate. You cared for someone others would avoid." Alfred felt as though he was trying to swim through syrup, trying reach the surface. Tears were now falling down his face in torrents. "Wh-why can't I do anything r-right...? I'm s-so fucking s-stupid..." He faintly felt someone stroaking his hair. "You are not stupid. You are not worthless, inconsiderate, OR fat. You are caring, smart, strong, and funny." Those words were like someone rescuing him from drowning. He blinked and saw Ivan looking at him. "Wh-what?" Alfred thought. "There is one more thing I have yet to tell you." Said Ivan. "Wh-what is it?" Ivan leaned toward him and the American's heart sped up. "I love you." Ivan whispered in his ear. Alfred blushed. "R-really!?" Ivan smiled. "Yes, моя любовь, always." Matthew, having seen this interaction, smiled. "My turn." Thought the American. "Well, you're not a monster, an idiot, or uncaring." He said. Ivan looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" The American smiled. "You are very caring and smart." He looked Ivan in the eyes lovingly. "And," Alfred leaned closer, "I love you too." Ivan started tearing up. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. I-I don't know what to sa-" Alfred cut him of with a kiss. "Finally!" He thought. When they broke for air, they were smiling. Real smiles. Matthew started to leave to give them privacy, but was tripped by Kumajirou. As the bear walked past the two males on the couch, he said "Get a room." Matthew face palmed, Alfred blushed and sputtered, and Ivan laughed. "This is the best day of my life." Alfred thought as his boyfriend captured him in another loving kiss.

A/N Hi. As promised, here's part two. Again, I own nothing except the story line. I'd be nice to get some reviews, eh? You don't half to, but I'd really appreciate it. And the reason I'm still up? My insomnia. ...Yay... Hope you liked it. Maple out.


End file.
